Algyuros
is a metal organism featured in the TV series: Ultraman Gaia he appeared in episode 16 Subtitle: History Ultraman Gaia Algyuros Algyuros, like Apatee, is a Metal Organism created by the Bringer of Extinction to bring destruction to Earth and humanity, but this time, Algyuros was made for another purpose: destroy the "Place of Agul", which also serves as Hiroya Fujimiya's power source. After appearing from space in the form of huge metal spikes, Algyuros quickly formed himself and began to proceed to the "place". However, Ultraman Agul appeared to defend his sanctuary, but was quickly outmatched by Algyuros due to his shapeshifting abilities. XIG began to attack the metal being, distracting him, while Agul began to attack with Liquidators, but many almost hit the XIG Fighters themselves. Soon Algyuros retreated. Later on, Algyuros reappeared and began to attack the "place" with his cannon. Agul was called upon once again, and the two fought to a standstill until Algyuros transformed into a copy of Ultraman Agul himself. Imitation Ultraman Agul As Algyuros transformed into Imitation Ultraman Agul, the real Ultra could only watch in shock. However, the fake imitator quickly deleted the pause by punching the Ultra in the face. After suffering many blows, Gamu decided to call upon Gaia, but was halted by Agul. Suddenly, the giant of the ocean spun into the air and crashed upon the fake. Then he rained the imitation with many blows, but was halted when Algyuros launched Liquidators at him. Undeterred, Agul and the imitation had a duel of Photon Crushers. But Agul's was obviously more powerful and destroyed the fake easily. Trivia *Algyuros uses exactly the same sound effects as Apatee. *Algyuros' roar is an extremely low pitched Apatee roar. *Apatee and Algyuros are monsters who possess color timers on them, Algyuros having one similar to Ultraman Agul. Their color timers serve no propose. *Algyuros's grunts are low pitch version of Ultraman Agul's. *Algyuros' sinister smile as Imitation Agul mimics the smile of Zelganoid. Data - Imitation Agul= Imitation Ultraman Agul Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 46,000 t *Origin: Near Fujimiya's lab Powers and Weapons *Liquidator: Imitation Agul can use Liquidators just like Ultraman Agul. However, his are considerably weaker. *Photon Crusher: Imitation Agul can use the Photon Crusher just like Ultraman Agul. However, it pales in comparison to the real one and is considerably weaker. *Agul Saber: In the FER game, he can emit it's own version of Agul Blade. It is not known who's one is stronger **Blade Beam: Imitation Agul, similar to the original Agul, can use Agul Saber to generate energy within it and blast it to the opponent. *Ultra Barrier: When needed, Imitation Agul can create an energy shield that can block powerful attacks such as Ultraman Gaia V2's Photon Crusher. Imitation Agul Liquidator.png|Liquidator Imitation Agul Photon Crusher.png|Photon Crusher Imitation Agul Agul Blade.png|Agul Saber Imitation Agul Blade Beam.png|Blade Beam Imitation Agul Ultra Barrier.png|Ultra Barrier - Imitation 80= Imitation Ultraman 80 is a fake version of Ultraman 80 that appears alongside Ultraman Boy. However, not much to be known about him at this time. Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA *Origin: TBA Powers and Weapons None demonstrated }} Other media Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Imitation Ultraman Agul V2 is only a videogame character in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. Imitation Ultraman Agul V2 He appeared in Ultra Mode episode 7. Toy Release Information Algyuros was released as UHEX Imit Ultraman Agul in two versions (2000 and 2002). The original form of Algyuros was released along with Ultraman Agul V1 in a Sofubi set. Ultra Hero Series *'Imitation Ultraman Agul (Ultra Hero Series, 1999, 2002)' **Release Date: 1999 (1st), 2002 (2nd) **ID Number: N/A (1999), EX (2002) A figure of Imit Ultraman Agul is released by Bandai. The figure is a redeco of the 1st Ultraman Agul figure. The figure replaces the eye's yellow and the black parts with red & gunmetal. in 2002, the figure was reissued as an Ultra Hero Series (EX), with the eyes painted with a dash of white on the red (to represent the reflection of the lighting to the eyes). The blue color in this figure had a matte finish (probably the material was replaced into PVC) 700ImitGaia.jpg|Imit Ultraman Agul 2004 (Left) and 2000 (Right) release Gallery Algyuros-1.jpg|Algyuros in his transformation pose 282393_514472758565734_1175187667_n.jpg V1_v_V1.png ImitUltramanAgul.jpg|A promotional of the episode Algyuros appeared in Algyuros.jpg|Algyuros using his cannon Transformation.png Algyuros changes to Imitation Agul.png|Algyuros transforms to Imitation Agul Imitation Agul smiles.png|Fake Agul's evil smile after Algyuros transformed Ultrmn Gaia Imtn Agl.JPG Lag yours Appears.png|Algyuros appears. Alg Cannon.png Algyuros Closeup.png Agul vs, Alguryos.png|Agul vs. Algyuros Clash of the Titans.png Strikers Charged.png|Algyuros blocking Agul. Imitation Agul and Ultraman Agul had a duel of Photon Crushers.png|Imitation Agul and Ultraman Agul had a duel of Photon Crushers Imitation Agul and Ultraman Agul fired Phoron Crushers.png|They fired... Imitation Agul in the Photon Crusher stance.png Imitation Agul destroyed by Ultraman Agul.png|Imitation Agul was destroyed by Ultraman Agul Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Metal Organisms Category:Imitators Category:Fake Ultras Category:Villains Category:Ultraman Gaia